Follow Your Arrow Wherever It Points
by Avy73
Summary: Danny is thrilled when his sister decides to move to the island. Will he be as thrilled when he realizes his partner is smitten with his sister.
1. Chapter 1

**For those willing to read this, this is my second fanfiction. I've had this one sitting around for a while and have finally got the nerve to share it. It isn't anywhere near complete or ready, but as I take a pause from "The Unknown," I thought I would throw this one out here. Avy73**

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Danny burst into Steve's office. The instant Steve looked up, he heard the snap of a picture being taken on Danny's cell phone, perplexed, "Danny, what are you doing?"

"I just got called back into court to testify again." Responded an irritated Danny, as he tapped away at his cell phone. "This should have been resolved yesterday. However, because the prosecution is dragging this out I am not going to be able to pick up my sister at the airport this afternoon. I have just texted her a picture of the person who will be picking her up at the airport. Her flight gets in at 2:30 this afternoon with Hawaiian Airlines. Also, if you don't hear from me by 3:00, could you pick up Grace from school? Rachel and Step-Stan are on Maui this weekend and I can't call them to get her."

Steve now understood, "Will do, Danno."

"Don't screw up the pronunciation of her name. It's Anaís" he paused, "Repeat after me, Ah-Nigh-ees."

"I won't mess it up Danny!" responded an exacerbated Steve, "I got Anaís and Grace covered, now get to court!"

Steve remembered the first time he saw a picture of Danny's sister; the word he used to describe her was a "knockout." This was before he realized she was Danny's sister.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

That day he had been working with Danny and Chin around the Smart Table, reviewing evidence. Danny had set his phone on the table, to pull pictures off to feed to the big screen. In the process of pulling off files, he received a phone call. Anaís' picture and name popped up on the phone and consequentially the big screen as well. Chin's eyes grew in appreciation, Steve was more vocal, "Is this knockout the lady you went out with last night?"

Chin followed up with, "Calling the next day, she must be pretty into you."

Danny looked panic stricken and partially irritated trying to figure out how to answer the phone without messing up the connection to the screen and taking the call without being on speaker phone. Finally giving up and pulling the phone off of the table, he answered it and walked into his office. They watched him; he didn't linger on the phone. He quickly conducted business and returned from his office to join them.

"She's gorgeous." Supplied Chin before Danny could get worked up any further.

"Did you plan a second date?" asked Steve. Danny looked as if he was going to crawl out of his skin while he tried to form words. "That gorgeous knockout is my sister, you animals!"

Steve and Chin were immediately self-conscious. Chin was the first one to speak up "Sorry brah, I didn't know she was your sister."

"It's okay, you aren't the first guys to talk about her like that." Responded Danny.

"I thought your sister's name was Annie?" defended Steve, "I've heard Grace talk about her."

"As a toddler, Grace couldn't ever say her name, so she called her 'Aunt Annie.'"

"So how do you pronounce your sister's name?" questioned Chin.

"Her name is pronounced Ah-Nigh-ees." Danny responded, trying to calm his irritation with his coworker's reactions.

"That's different, I like it." Responded Steve, deciding he shouldn't harass Danny too much further in regards to his sister. "Is she back in Jersey?"

"No, she's in Eritrea."

"Eritrea?" asked a perplexed Steve, while Chin observed from the sidelines. "What's she doing in there?"

"Peace Corp." was all that the blond detective would provide. It was visible to the outside observer that Steve was running this information through his brain, in full seriousness Steve responded, "Danny the Peace Corp doesn't have a program in Eritrea."

"For the last two years she's been working on a pilot program between the Peace Corp and Doctor's Without Borders. Apparently, it isn't going too well. Her commitment is up next month, so she decided to move out here to Hawaii to be closer to Grace and me."

"That's cool, but I'm sorry to hear it isn't working out well." Offered Chin, "Is she a nurse?"

"No, she's a translator."

"Translator?" questioned Steve. Danny nodded; people were always interested to hear about all of Anaís' language skills. At times he felt a little inferior, but then he remembered everything she had gone through and realized that he truly had nothing to be jealous of. "Yeah, she's kind of a genius when it comes to languages, so for the past ten years she has lived all over the world working with the Peace Corp. In her spare time, she translates books for a publishing company. She takes best seller's in other countries and translates them to English to earn a living."

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Responded Steve.

"She found a place yet?" asked Chin.

"I have sent her a few places to look at and she found one she likes. I think she's ready to put down some roots or at least be closer to family."

"Well, I look forward to meeting her." Supplied Chin, as he turned back to the screen to resume work.

Steve walked into the luggage claim area for Hawaiian Airlines. He was early, but he didn't want to be accused of slacking by his partner. He spotted her the instant she stepped onto the escalator. Knockout was an understatement. The woman was drop dead gorgeous. She was tall with long, wavy dark hair. Her tanned complexion was complimented by her beautiful brown eyes. Her tank top and full-length skirt hugged her perfectly. She had curves and soft edges in all the right places. He was kicking himself for looking at his partner's sister in this manner, but he was human, and she was nearly perfect. The picture on Danny's phone didn't do her justice.

Then he remembered Catherine. He shouldn't be looking at another woman in this manner when he had Catherine. That, and she was Danny's sister. He shook his opinions of her from his head and watched her look at her phone, and then she looked up scanning the crowd in the luggage claim. He knew the minute she spotted him, her face lit up. He stepped closer to the escalator towards her, "Anaís?"

"Commander McGarrett?" she responded.

"Please, call me Steve." He offered her his hand and she politely shook it, "It's nice to finally put a face to a name. My brother speaks of you quite often."

He grinned at her as she shared this information, "I'm sure your brother has said a great many things about me."

"They are all positive." She shared, smiling

"Oh, I'm certain they are."

"He's positive you are crazy, possibly certifiable." She joked, smiling even wider. Her smile stunning him into silence for just a moment, before she pulled himself out of his haze.

"Just crazy?" Steve asked, goading her to further elaborate.

"No, he's also positive you might get him killed, positive you have a twisted sense of adventure, but also positive that you are fully dedicated to making Hawaii a safer place. The positivity has improved the longer he has been on this 'God-forsaken, pineapple invested hell hole' as he calls it."

"With all the positive reviews Danno has provided, I'm surprised you decided to move out here." Observed Steve as they walked over to the luggage carousel.

"What can I say, the weather appeals to me." A partial truth, said in a laughing manner. She watched as bags were emptied onto the luggage carousel. He spotted hers the minute it came off the chute, it was an army duffle bag so full he was surprised it wasn't busting at the seams. She had sewn patches on it with names of countries. As she stepped forward to claim it, he stopped her with his hand, "I'll get it."

He picked it up off the carousel, making it look light as a feather. He noticed how heavy it was and would have been surprised to see if she could lift it. "Is this all?"

"No, I have one more." She smiled. As they waited for the remaining bag to find its way to them, Steve inspected the patches she had sewn onto the bag, "Are these all places you have been?"

"Yes, and some funnies that friends have sent me over the years." She responded, as she bent over the carousel to pick up a guitar case. Steve had to admit that he hadn't seen the guitar case coming, "You play?"

"Nah, I just like to drag it around from country to country." She deadpanned. He smiled and nodded his head in defeat; she was definitely like her brother. He admitted, "Yeah, that was a stupid question."

"No worries, you're being friendly and making conversation." Her eyes sparkled.

"Ready?"

"Yes, thank you." She gestured for him to lead, as she didn't know where they were going. They exited the airport and headed toward the parking lot, "Danny didn't know when he was going to get out of court, so he asked me to pick up Gracie after school. We will head that way, if you are okay with that and then I'll drop you at the house."

"Sounds good. I'm really looking forward to seeing Grace."

They approached a blue, extended cab pickup truck. Steve looked to her, "Is it okay to put this in the truck bed?"

She nodded and smiled while she placed the guitar and her backpack in the backseat of the pickup truck.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have meant to put more time towards this story, but I got wrapped up in** _ **The Unknown**_ **and life. I hope to continue this story on a more regular basis. For those of you that have found it and left notes, thank you! ~Avy73**

 **#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#**

"Danny says you were stationed in Eritrea for a pilot program between the Peace Corp and Doctors Without Borders." Asked Steve, as he turned into traffic. He was trying to make polite conversation.

"Yeah, it's been quite the learning experience and I'm glad I was able to be involved in it."

"Danny said it didn't pan out." Steve was curious if she was going to elaborate further.

"I think the program could happen, but I think it needs to start in another country. A region that is more stable. I loved the people I was able to help there, but there is a lot of turmoil. Safety became a big issue."

"I was honestly surprised when Danny said you were there. I didn't think the Peace Corp would have a program there."

"Well, in three months there will no longer be a Peace Corp presence there. It will be only Doctors Without Borders."

"That dangerous?"

"Yeah." Anaís mumbled and glance out the windows of the truck. She took in the traffic; it had been a long time since she had been caught up in a proper traffic jam. In this moment, she was thankful to be surrounded by cars, it was a sense of normalcy that she needed. "Traffic always this busy?"

"Yeah, Honolulu is one of the top cities for traffic congestion in the world."

"I was not aware of that." She responded, as he pulled into the parking lot of Grace's school. He parked in the lot with all the other parents and they both exited the truck. Once they heard the bell ring, Steve could see the anticipation on Danny's sister's face. She was so excited to see her niece and it showed. It was as if the woman was abuzz with energy.

The instant Grace spotted them, her face lit up like Christmas morning. Her primary focus was Anaís. She held her arms open and ran to the woman, "Aunt Annie!"

Anaís squatted down to the little girl's height and wrapped her arms around Grace, "Oh Gracie, it's so good to see you!"

The little girl was wrapped in the woman's arms, but carried on a conversation with excitement, "Danno said you are moving here, and I'll get to see you all the time!"

Steve could hear the happiness in the woman's response to the little girl, "Yes, I am so excited to get to spend more time with you and Danno!"

Anaís gently unwrapped herself from the little girl, and Grace questioned, "Did Uncle Steve pick you up from the airport?"

"Yes, and he is a very nice man." She shared, as she stood up and took the little girl's hand. The three of them walked back to Steve's truck.

Steve smirked to himself, as the little girl began singing his praises, "Uncle Steve is the best. He lets us swim on his beach. Sometimes, Danno and I stay for dinner and other times the whole team is there and we spend all day in the ocean."

Anaís smiled to herself and looked over at the man walking on the other side of Grace. Steve was smiling back at her, and she knew that Grace's words and love put that smile on his face. Her niece had a special bond with this man.

"Well, it sounds like your Uncle Steve is a pretty special guy." Responded Anaís.

"We like him, but just so you know, he was in the Navy. Danno always gets confused and says he was in the Army."

Anaís mirrored the serious expression Grace wore while explaining her Uncle's background. "I will make sure to remember it's the Navy. Thanks for the pointer!"

The three of them climbed into the truck and Grace rattled with excitement and information the entire ride home. Steve was thoroughly enjoying learning more about Danny's sister through the eyes of Grace. From the little girl's perspective, it sounded like Anaís walked on water.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Danny unlocked the door of his dismal apartment to the sound of laughter. Steve's voice carried over the giggles of his daughter and sister, "That wasn't supposed to happen!"

"No, but you're covered in flour Uncle Steve." Grace laughed with her whole body. Steve couldn't help but laugh as well because of Grace's reaction.

"What's this mess?" asked Danny, as he entered the kitchen. He walked over to his sister and she hugged him fiercely, "It's good to see you, sis."

"Nice to be here Danny." She said, and she released him.

"How long have you all been making a mess of things in my kitchen? What are you making for dinner?" Danny began to ramble, "I was gonna take you out for a nice meal with me and Grace. Let you see the island and the beach, but now you're making dinner in my rinky-dink little kitchen."

"I've been craving peanut butter pancakes and scrambled eggs." His sister confessed, "And Grace mentioned that chocolate chip pancakes sounded pretty good for dinner, so we commenced making dinner when Steve finished talking to you. But as you can see, things went a little haywire with the mixer."

Danny looked at Steve as he continued to wipe flour from his face. Danny shook his head from side to side and staring at his sister muttered, "Peanut butter pancakes, I should have known. You haven't changed a bit."

Anaís smiled back and began to mix the pancake batter by hand.

Danny could tell Steve was preparing to make an exit, but stopped him, "Where you going Super Seal? You're more than welcome to stay for dinner."

"I don't want to interrupt your family reunion." Steve responded.

"But Uncle Steve, you're ohana. You have to stay for dinner." Responded Grace, with great authority in her voice. Steve looked at the little brown eyes that pleaded with him to stay and he caved, "Okay, I'll stay."

The four of them crowded into the tiny kitchen of the apartment and made dinner together. There was laughter and joy in all four people.

They sat down to dinner and the conversation flowed freely. Steve learned more about his partner and Anaís. She had great stories to share about their adventures growing up and Steve had to admit, it was hard to look away from the woman.

Her chocolate brown eyes pulled him into every story and the joyous smile that graced her face was so refreshing from the seriousness of Catherine's smile. He could have stayed at Danny's apartment all night and listened to the woman, but he didn't want to overstay his welcome. He wanted Danny and Grace to have time with Anaís. He hoped that there would be more time to get to know her in the future.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

After Steve had departed for the evening and Anaís had helped Grace get settled for bed, the siblings sat in the living room and caught up on life. Danny shared everything about his life on the island, how Grace was doing in school, and even shared some nice words about Rachel.

He quizzed Anaís if she was truly ready to settle down or if she still had some wanderlust left in her. He was honestly surprised when his sister responded, "I'm tired Danny. I miss my family and I think I'm ready to grow some roots."

"There's nothing wrong with that, but I'm surprised you came out here and not back to Jersey with Mom and Dad."

"The winters kill me. I can't do that anymore."

"I miss the winters." Danny admitted to her, as much as Hawaii had grown on him.

"You make me laugh. You live in paradise and you miss the gray, icy winters of Jersey. What is wrong with you?"

"It's home." He conceded, thinking about all the people and memories he had of life in New Jersey. He had made a good life there, and things here were improving a little every day, but Jersey would always be home.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning had come quicker than Danny would have liked. He enjoyed catching up with his sister in person the previous evening, and not over skype. He made coffee and breakfast for Grace. As they were preparing to leave for the day, his cell buzzed. Looking at the screen, he discovered it was Steve. "Good Morning Captain America."

"Morning Danno."

"Did we catch a case?" Danny asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes, but I need a ride."

"You need a ride?" Danny questioned, "Your truck worked perfectly fine last night. What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know at the moment Daniel, or I would fix it." Steve answered with irritation in his voice.

"I have to drop Grace off at school. I'll pick you up first, it's on the way."

"Thanks Danny." The line disconnected and he looked at his daughter finishing breakfast at the table, "We have to pick up Uncle Steve on the way to school."

Grace nodded her head in agreement as she stood up from the table. Before she could pick up her cereal bowl, Anaís took it and emptied the left over milk into the sink. Danny looked at his sister in pajama pants and a tank top, "You good today?"

"Yeah, the realtor is going to pick me up at 8:00 and show me some houses."

"The three we talked about the other day?"

"Yeah, and there's one more she found. It shouldn't take too long and then she's going to drop me off back here."

"Call me when you get done. If I can get off work early today, I will. We can actually go to dinner and not eat pancakes." he said, as he hugged his sister and ushered his daughter out the door.

#~#~#~#~#~#

The drive to Steve's had been a quiet one, but Grace wasn't normally talkative in the morning. He knew better than to push his luck on conversation this early in the morning. As he pulled into Steve's driveway, the SEAL was seated on the steps of the front porch. He brought himself up to his full height and ambled towards the car, reluctantly sliding into the passenger's seat. He greeted both Grace and Danny good morning.

As Danny pulled out of the driveway and down the street, he decided to give his partner a hard time, "This must feel awkward to you?"  
Steve was confused by Danny's statement, "Not sure how my truck breaking down is awkward."

"Not that, you Neanderthal, being in the passenger's seat."

"I told you Danny, I get car sick."

Danny was preparing to tell him he was full of it, when the soft voice from the back seat spoke up, "Danno?"

"Yes Monkey?" he asked, knowing if his daughter was talking this early in the morning, something had to be weighing on her. "Why does Aunt Annie have marks on her legs?"

Steve found this question interesting and sat in silence between Grace and Danny's conversation.

"You saw Aunt Annie's legs?" Danny asked, looking in the rear view mirror at his daughter. He was curious what prompted this line of questioning.

"Yeah, I saw her walk out of the bathroom in a towel this morning and I saw the marks on her legs."

Steve's mind wandered to the idea of Danny's sister dripping wet in a towel. Then he chastised himself for thinking of his partner's sister that way and for his friends with benefits relationship he had with Catherine. They weren't exclusive, so he wasn't exactly cheating on her. He had just never found someone that had caught his attention like Anaís.

"When Aunt Annie was a little older than you, she was in an accident and her legs got burned."

Steve could hear the concern in the little girl's voice, "Do the scars hurt her?"

"No Monkey." Danny responded, trying to put his daughter's concerns to rest. He hadn't thought about the accident in ages and honestly, he had forgotten about it. He wasn't certain if it was because she had been gone for so long or because he never saw the scars.

His sister returning would require answering some questions about their past eventually. Grace would eventually learn everything, but knowing his loving daughter, it wouldn't change a thing. It hadn't changed a thing in his world.

They had pulled up to the school, and Steve jumped out of the car and pulled the seat forward. Grace climbed out of the backseat and slid into the front seat. She leaned over the console and kissed Danny on the cheek, "Love you Danno."

"Love you too Monkey. Have a good day."

"You too." she said, and then slid out of the car. She stood next to her Uncle Steve and he squatted down to her height. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Love you Uncle Steve."

He held the little girl in his arms and cherished the love she gave him, "Love you too Gracie. Have a good day at school."

The little girl eventually released her hold on her Uncle's neck and ran off to enter the school. Steve watched her go, he loved that little girl with all of his heart.

He climbed back into the car and looked at his partner, "Koko Head stairs."

"We are not hiking those stairs to get to the crime scene, are we?"

"Didn't bring your hiking shoes today Daniel?" teased Steve.

"My sneakers are in the trunk." He spat out, irritation in his voice. He didn't want to start the day climbing 1,048 man made stairs. He would be sweaty and gross by the time they reached the top and then he would irritable for the rest of the day.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

The day had been a long one, but before it was all said and done, they had caught the killer and Steve invited everyone back to his place for dinner and drinks as it was Friday night. The cousins agreed immediately, but Danny was a little slow in responding. Steve understood immediately, "We'll pick Anaís up on our way to the house. This will allow her to meet people and eat dinner as well."

"I'll call her and see if she's up for it." Danny acquiesced, but knew his sister wouldn't turn down an opportunity to get out of his little apartment. He rang her and before he could even finish his thought, she was thrilled.

Steve pulled up to the front of Danny's apartment building and Azucena came running down the stairs. She was wearing board shorts, a bikini top, and had a bag over her shoulder. Steve was fully engrossed in the sight of Danny's sister, but Danny noticed, "Please stop undressing my sister with your eyes."

"I'm not undressing your sister with my eyes." Steve exclaimed, horrified that his partner had caught him admiring the physical making up of the woman.

"Yes, you are. You're a terrible liar and honestly you don't stand a chance." Danny paused, "Two words for you buddy, 'Ice Queen.'"

"Ice Queen?" questioned Steve, curious of Danny's choice of words.

"Ice Queen. If you can break through her icy exterior, by all means, you can date her. You're a decent, upstanding citizen and my daughter thinks you hung the moon. And we are all grown adults. However, it's been ages since she let anyone in and I just don't think she's going to change on that any time soon."

Steve mulled over Danny's input. He didn't want to think of Danny's sister as a conquest. She was a beautiful woman, and Steve wasn't into one night stands. Catherine wasn't a one night stand, but there wasn't anything in that relationship besides the physical. There was something about Danny's sister that caught his eye and not just physically. It wasn't challenge accepted, it was more, let's see what unfolds. Besides, he had his partner's blessing.


End file.
